Aqua
Full Name Aquatika Home Island I do not know where I am from, I just woke up in a jail cell. But I do spend much of my time in Tortuga in the Abassa Ocean. Traits Aqua is a mysterious girl who has no recollation of who she is. She's not much of a fighter or healer but has an incredible sixth sense when there is an evil force near. She's also quite timid, being quiet most of the time, but she does have a cheerful personalility when ever something good happens. she seems to be from a different species of humans for she has blue skin as her natural skin complexion. Biography Aquatika, or Aqua for short, is a young teenage girl who has no memories of her past. All she remembers was a mysterious voice and her name. Aqua woke up in a jail cell in a small island called Ramble Shack. Next thing she knew, she was helped out by a man who escaped his cell earlier. Aqua then met a man named Will Turner, but declined his lessons on how to use the sword. She then met Bo Beck who helped her get off the island. Then a strange pain came into her head and suddenly, she sensed a powerful coming. Before she knew it, she was coming face to face with Jolly Roger. Some how, she seem to have the strangest feeling that she sensed his evil before. After she and some escaped crew mates witnessed the murder of Bo Beck, she was one of the lucky ones to get spared while the unlucky ended up in Davy Jones' Locker or part of Jolly's Undead army. She soon found her self on Devil's Anvil. After exploring a bit, she found a cave. Within the cave, she met a man named Hector Barbossa. She was able to sense that he was once a cursed man but has somehow gotten free of this curse, but she sensed that his monkey is still cursed. Aqua was able to get her self a ship when she first arrived to Port Royal. While she was travelling to Tortuga, she sensed an evil coming to one of the islands. Deciding to postpone her trip to Tortuga, she travelled to Padres Del Fuego. Her head suddenly starting aching in pain as a sign that the evil she sensed was coming near Padres. Asking what's happening, she learned that Jolly Roger, was coming to invade Padres and take over it. After witnessing the victory of the Pirates against the undead, she still sensed Jolly Roger's presence some where in the island. She then started becoming concerned about her past that she doesn't know about. Knowing that she somehow knew the evil in Jolly Roger, she decide to find clues to her past. But one thing she does know that Jolly Roger knows something of it. She just only hopes if she can learn more about her past before Jolly Roger controls the Caribbean. During her travels, she met a group of people fighting one of Jolly Roger's minions, she suddenly sensed a strange power within on of the fighter's sword. Before she knew it, the pirate was turned into a ghost. She learned that the sword was called the Lost Sword of El Patron, which has the ability to turn the user into a ghost. Starting to fear the weapon, she simply called it a "cursed sword like the sword of Cortez from one of the stories of Jack Sparrow when he was a young man", suddenly, something clicked into her head. How did she knew about Jack Sparrow's story about his journey to find the Sword of Cortez long ago when she doesn't even remember her past? Suddenly, she knew that there was something about Jack also that holds a clue to her past. She then remembers about that voice she remember along with her name. She remembers the voice saying "Aquatika, the key...................", and, "Raven Cove's Treasure", and something about a "creation for hope..............". She has to find Jack Sparrow and Jolly Roger to find out more about her past, and she needs to figure out what this "creation for hope" is. After that, she travelled to Tortuga and began searching for answers. She often wonders what is Raven Cove though. After spending months on Tortuga, Aquatika has been noticing many strange new things coming to the Caribbean. From Navy Cannon Defence Posts to new powerful weapons, she had heard a rumour about strange new fishes appearing along with a legendary fish. She has also heard that the fishes' appearances is the result of a new island rising from the horizon. Curious about the Legendary Fish, she decide to keep an eye out for it to see if she can get the chance to see it. As for the Mysterious Island, she had a strange feeling that the island could be a clue about her long forgotten past. It could, by any means necessary, help explain why she seems to be different from everyone else do to her strange skin tone, sixth sense, and familiarity with Jolly Roger's evil energy around him. Aqua heard news about a curse coming to the Caribbean. Curious about what it was, she came to Tortuga. But what she saw at Tortuga was something horrifying. Everyone was turned into an undead an was fighting each other. She then fled back onto her ship until it was safe to land again. Waiting for about five minutes, she went back to land and everybody was completely fine and normal now. Filled with questions, she asked everybody about what was going on, but no one answered her, thus leaving her confused and worried. But with the green sky in the air she thought it was just to be an invasion, but it seems there is more to Jolly Roger than she thought. She then returned to her journey to figuring out her past. Aquatika was worried, she still can't remember her past. Not only that, her head has been aching with great pain for sometime. She knew that her mysterious sixth sense was acting up from the presence of the new mysterious island, covered in fog, that appeared near Isla Perdida, but what was it, is her real question. She been hearing rumours that the mysterious island was Raven's Cove. But Aqua has never heard of Raven's Cove, except from that voice she remember's from her past. Is Raven's Cove a clue to her past, and what was this key the voice talked about, along with the treasure and creation for hope. Aquatika screamed, she couldn't take it any more. Leaving Tortuga to head to some where she can get answers, Aqua sailed to Raven's Cove in hopes that it would help her find her past. But it was late so Aqua had to continue her journey in the morning. Before she went to bed, she heard something, "Aquatika........ key for hope.......... lays within........ Raven's Cove's treasure.........", Aqua shook. She was scared now. That voice she just heard was the same one from her memories. She then closed her eyes and concentrate. Thinking calmly, she was able to make out the voice's name: El Patron...... Aqua woked up, it was morning. She closed her eyes to remember that voice she heard the day before. But for some odd reason, she had forgotten the name of the voice. Getting out onto the deck of her boat, she noticed that she was at a island. She panicked, the wind must have pushed her ship to a different direction. Her ship was wash up on Outcast Isle. And it is going to take hours before the tide would come in to carry her ship back to sea. Deciding to look around, Aqua left her ship to see what she can find. Aqua soon came across a plant. At first she thought it might have some berries or something, but then the plant moved, revealing to be a flytrap. Aqua tried to escape, but the living plant had used some kind of sticky sap to trap her legs together. Frightened, she screamed a very loud scream. Loud enough to awaken Mossy Moses from a morning nap. Then a shadow appeared over her. Then soon more shadows appeared along the first one. It was a group of Stumps, and they weren't happy that there was an intruder in the island. The stumps soon picked her up. Hanging up-side-down from her feet, Aqua saw that the stumps were taking her to another part of the island. After a short trip, the stumps had put her down. Aqua was not free yet though, her feet were still pulled together by the sap that the flytrap used on her. Then she looked up, noticing that the stumps are backing up. As she turned around, she saw that something was rising from the ground. Standing up to 20 feet, Aqua was now face to face with the leader of the stumps, Devil Root. Devil Root soon came up to Aquatika, and picked her up with its human sized hands. Category:Pirates Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Stories